Team RWBY VS The Xiaolin Monks
Team RWBY VS The Xiaolin Monks is a What If Death Battle Description Teams of warriors in training, with each member wielding a powerful signature weapon, combat skills and a magical ability. But which rookie action team will win a Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: Throughout history, many teams of superheroes have been formed. Boomstick: These teams range from the Justice League, to better teams such as The Avengers. Wiz: Teams of heroes have been a staple through media, and often kids and teenagers are forced together to train toghether to be a group of heroes, to be heroes of tomorrow, should the aforementioned groups fall. Boomstick: Such as Team Ruby; consisting of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. Wiz: And the Xiaolin Monks; consisting of Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay. Bomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Team RWBY Wiz: The land of Remnant is a fierce world. Monsters called Grimm roam the lands and the only ones standing in their way from destroying mankind, are the hunters and huntresses. A world, where even the grass wants to kill you, and every weapon is also a gun! Boomstick: And where do you go to learn how to use said weapons? The only place more dangerous than Remnant. A hellfire of death simply called......High School! Yes, I am not kidding! This is about fairy tale characters going to high school to learn how to use weapons to kill monsters.....I can see why this show is such a hit! (TBC) Ruby Rose Wiz: Leading one of the most successful teams, is a also the youngest of the school. Ruby Rose. Boomstick: Don't underestimate her Wiz! She's one of the most skilled scyth wielders we've ever alalized. Ruby learned from her Uncle Qrow, who just so happens to be one of the best huntsmen. ''' Wiz: She's been praised by the headmaster of Beacon on her skills with her weapon. She can out do other teams from most of the other schools, can go toe-to-toe with Mercury Black. '''Boomstick: She's out done Weiss in terms of speed. And is strong enough to cut down a tree in the forest in one swing with her weapon. Wiz: The tree in question bares many resemblance to a White Oak. Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long Xiaolin Monks Wiz: Fifteen-hundred year ago, a great battle was fought between the legendary Xiaolin Dragon, Master Dashi, and the evil Haylin Witch Wuya! (TBC) Omi Kimiko Clay Raimundo Fight Results Trivia * In sake of fairness, each monk will be allowed 1 Shen Gong Wu; ** Omi will use the Orb of Tornami '' ** Kimiko will use the ''Star Hanabi ** Clay will be allowed the Fist of Tebigong ** Raimundo will use the Sword of the Storm Which team are you rooting for? Team RWBY Xiaolin Monks Which team do think will win? Team RWBY Xiaolin Monks Which is your favorite among the 8 characters? Ruby Weiss Blake Yang Omi Kimiko Raimundo Clay Which series do you like more? RWBY Xiaolin Showdown Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years